Castaway Cove Disaster
by BelieveShadow
Summary: Marcassin doesn't want to enter Castaway Cove because of reasons (or he is just being a lil biatch your pick ;P). So Esther, Drippy and Swaine enter Castaway Cove, and let Oliver take care of Marcassin. OliverxMarcassin


_**Castaway Cove Disaster**_

 _ **Pairing: Oliver x Marcassin**_

 _ **Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch**_

 _Warning: some sexy yaoi and possessive psycho Oliver_

 _Summary:_

 _Marcassin doesn't want to enter Castaway Cove because of reasons (or he is just being a lil biatch your pick ;P). So Esther, Drippy and Swaine enter Castaway Cove, and let Oliver take care of Marcassin._

 _ **A/N: for the ones who don't know Ni No Kuni. In Castaway Cove you have to be in swimsuits it is a law. Esther and Swaine are already in swimsuits.**_

* * *

"NO! I won't enter! End of discussion" Marcassin says while crossing his arms. The group is standing in front of the city Castaway Cove. "Why not?" Esther asks. "Because" Marcassin answers like a five-year-old. "You're still a child, aren't ya?" Swaine says jokingly at which he gets an evil glare from his little brother.

Oliver didn't notice the little argument until he got back from the bushes in which he had changed in his swimsuit. "What is the problem?" He asks innocently. "Mister fancy pants here doesn't what to enter Castaway Cove" Drippy says while pointing at the Great Sage. "Why not Marcassin?" the young wizard asks. "I have my reasons" he answers harsh. "We won't force you, but isn't it a bit lonely here alone?" Oliver says. "That is why you stay here to keep him company Ollie. We are inside if you need us" Swaine says before entering Castaway Cove with Drippy and Esther.

 _ **(Oliver p.o.v)**_

Marcassin and I are sitting on the beach next to Castaway Cove staring at the sea. "So… why won't you enter Castaway Cove?" I ask turning my head towards Marcassin. "I have my reasons for that" he answers still looking at the sea. "Can you tell me or is it a secret?"… "I am very sorry but I can't tell you" he answers after some time not moving to make eye contact with me. _'Why won't you look at me instead of that stupid ocean?!'_ I think to myself. While looking at Marcassins face, I can feel my own face heat up a little. "Marcy what do you think of Esther?" I ask quietly. "Alright two things" I hear him say "First: Did you just call me 'Marcy'? Second: Why do you ask?" "Well I was just curious and yes I did" I answer, the second part more like a whisper, and look to the sand as I feel my face heat up more. I hear Marcy swift from position to face me and hear him say: "I think she is nice, but she isn't my type. I assume that is what you meant" "Then what is your type?"  
I ask innocently and looking back up at Marcy with still a little blush on my face. Instead of answering my question Marcassin stays quiet and keeps staring at me. _'Oh'_ I think as I feel my face heat up again and start to lean in slowly closing my eyes.

 _ **( Marcassin p.o.v)**_

' _You are my type'_ I think while staring at Oliver. I see his blush getting brighter and he slowly starts to lean in closing his eyes. I too close my eyes and move forward until I feel Oliver's warm lips on mine. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck. Oliver asks for entrance with I gave and he starts to explore every inch of my mouth. After a minute of an intense making out session we part for air and I pant out: "You have some good skills for a 13-year-old teen" "I will show you some other skills you didn't know I had" he says and I feel my small cape slide down my shoulders. _´When did he make my cape loose?'_ I think as I feel the wind against my bare chest. _'WAIT….WHAT?! Bare Chest? How is that possible?'_ These and more questions where running wild in mind until I feel the warm lips of Oliver again, but this time on my neck and trailing down to my chest. I let out a small moan. He slowly pushes me on the sand and continues his way from my chest to my left nipple. I moan again this time louder. "I like the sounds that you make. Don't let anyone but me hear them" the once shy and cute Oliver says to me with a dark and low voice. _'What happened to my cute little wizard?'_ I think looking deep in his blue eyes, once full of joy and happiness now full of lust and desire. He bends down and starts to bite, kiss and lick every inch of my exposed chest. I feel his hand going down unbuckling my belt and sliding down my pants revealing the tent in my underwear. I feel my face heat up in embarrassment and quickly put my hands over my face. "Don't hide. There is nothing to be ashamed of. Now it is just me and you, no one else" Oliver whispers in my ear. The heat from my face becomes less and I lower my hands looking straight into his blue eyes. Maybe I am blinded by what I see but I can feel myself calming down and regaining strength. He roughly kisses me again pushing his tongue inside. I try to protest, but he is stronger than he looks like.

I try to push Oliver away but he grabs my hands in a firm grip and looks at me with eyes filled with anger. "That was one move you shouldn't have done" he says with a devilish smile. I gulp and keep looking at him with a little fear for what is coming next. "What where you trying to do? Trying to escape, to run away or to go and get help?" he asks by each question getting more and more psychotic and his grip tightening. "I-I-I didn't w-wanted t-to do any of those t-things" I say really scared now. "That is what I thought" he begins still smiling "even if you wanted to do that, there is no place to run to I will find you. Who where you going to ask for help, no one will believe you, I mean who will think that a sweet little wizard can be so psychotic. Hahahahaha" he continues laughing like a maniac. _'Oliver what happened to you?'_ I want to say those word but they won't come out. Tears of fear start to form in my eyes as I try to pull my hands loose. "Marcy, poor little Marcy. Do you really think you can escape?" Oliver says tightening his grip more. I feel the tears roll over my cheeks and look to the side not wanting to see his demon face. "What is wrong? Too scared to face me? I didn't knew you were that pathetic" he says not changing one muscle in his face. He starts to laugh very hard and psychotic, suddenly he stops.

From the corner of my eye I see that Oliver has seen my tears. He blinks a few times and then he lets go of my hands as his demonic look changes. He covers his eyes and gets off of me sitting in the sand. I sit up too and wipe my tears away. "What is wrong with me? What have I done? I really didn't wanted to hurt you Marcassin. I don't know what came over me. Will you ever forgive me? Probably not, I mean *sniff* I have been so mean to you. I bet you don't want to see me *sniff* again" he says big tears rolling down his face. New ones replacing the ones he had wiped away. _'Why do you cry? Why do you say such horrible things? Why, Oliver, do you hurt yourself and me so much?'_ I think looking at his back. I move closer to him hugging him from behind as a sign that I am not hurt by his actions, well not all of them. He turns his head so he stares at me and asks: "Why are you still here? Don't you hate me after all that I have done?" "I don't hate you and I'm here because I won't leave you alone. There is nothing wrong with you, you weren't all that mean to me and of course I will forgive you" "But why?" "Because I love you" I say and smile at him wiping the tears away with my thumb. Oliver's eyes shine again like they always do and the tears have stopped forming. I kiss him gentle on his nose. He starts to smile like he always does and turns around completely and throws his arms around my neck. "I love you too" he whispers. We share a kiss. "Promise me you won't ever change into that thing again" "I promise".


End file.
